disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Studios American Adventure
Universal Studios American Adventure '''is a Universal theme park located in Salt Lake City, Utah. It opened in 1999. Rides Main Studio Entry * The Great Animated Movie Ride (1999) * The Mummy’s Horror House (1999) * Cartoon Superstar Limo (1999) * Skull Island: Reign of Kong (2017) * E.T. Adventure (1999) * Hanna-Barbera: The Next Dimension (1999) * Jaws: The Ride (1999) * Waterworld: A Live Stunt Show Spectacular (1999) New York * New York Musical Theater (1999) ** Beetlejuice's Rock and Roll Graveyard Revue (1999) ** Sing: The Musical (2017) ** Annie: The Musical (2002) ** Shrek: The Musical (2006) ** Snoopy The Musical (1999) ** You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown (2000) * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon (2018) * NBC Center (2014) * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man (2001) * The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York (2018) Sci-Fi City * Men in Black: Alien Assault (2001) * Battlestar Galactica (2012) * The Incredible Hulk Coaster (1999) * Robocop: Protecting The Future (EMV Dark Ride) (2003) * Bill And Ted's Most Excellent Ride (HHN VERSION: Bill And Ted's Excellent Halloween Ride) (2001) * T2-3D: Battle Across Time (1999) * Transformers: Battle for the Allspark (2014) * Back to the Future: Time Twist (1999) Malibu * Fast & Furious: Supercharged (2018) * Dom Toretto‘s Speed Coaster (2017) * Tokyo Drift Stunt Show (2017) Ancient Egypt * Revenge of the Mummy (2006) * Treasure Hunters (1999) Unlike the one at Singapore, it has some dark ride elements to it. Prehistoric Adventures * Jurassic Park River Adventure - a flume water ride. Map info: Hop on a boat for a thrilling water plunging ending after you encounter dinosaurs and face with the hungry T-rex. Theme: Jurassic Park. Height restriction: 42”. (1999) ** Jurassic Park In The Dark - It is a dark water ride that opens during Halloween Horror Nights to make Jurassic Park: The Ride more scarier than the all-year round version. Theme: Jurassic Park and Halloween Horror Nights (2001) * The Flying Dinosaur: Pteranodon Flight – a kid-sized flying rollercoaster. Map info: Fly with the pteranodons around Jurassic Park. Theme: Pteranodon. Height restriction: 36’’-56’’. (1999) * Mr. DNA's Midway - an outdoor interactive midway game attraction area themed to Jurassic Park. (2003) * Dinosaurs Encounter – a meet-n-greet with costumed and animatronic Jurassic Park dinosaurs including the triceratops (like the one that used to be in Universal's Islands of Adventure), the velociraptor (like the one currently in Universal's Islands of Adventure), a stegosaurus, a brachiosaurus, a parasaurolophus, and a t-rex. Theme: Jurassic Park (2003) * De-Extinction: True Story - an interactive and educational show which talks about how and why is De-Extinction (bringing back extinct species) good for both environment and people, and it also explains what is De-Extinction and how it works. (1999) * Jurassic Park Discovery Centrer – an indoor interactive attraction. Theme: Jurassic Park and dinosaurs and prehistoric life Triva: This Billding Is Used For Houes For HHN (1999) * Raptor Encounter - a small area where visitors can take photos with an animatronic Velociraptor. Map info: Come face to face with one of the most fascinating and dangerous predators of the past. Universal Express available?: No. (1999) * Camp Jurassic - A children's play area centered around an imported 50-foot (15 m) tall Banyan tree. Universal Express available?: No. (1999) * Journey Through The Land Before Time (1999) * The Land Before Time Flume Adventure (1999) * The Land Before Time Energy Adventure (1999) * Dino-Vision 3D (1999) * Flight Through The Great Valley (2016) Classic Cartoon Lane * Popeye and Bulge's River Rapids (1999) * Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls (1999) * Yellow Submarine (2010) * Beat Bugs 4D (2018) Minion Land * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem (2015) * Super Silly Fun Coaster (2015) * Minions Trio Coaster (2015) * The Road to VillainCon (2016) Nickloaples Bikini Bottom * Bikini Bottom Theaters ** SpongeBob 4-D ** SpongeBob 4-D: The Great Jelly Rescue * Fiery Fist of Pain * SpongeBob SquarePants: Road to Everywhere * Spongers to the Rescue - An Intamin Multi-Inversion Launched Roller Coaster with 20 inversions, and based on The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. * Rock Bottom Plunge * Escape from the Haunted Condo * Mermaidman and Barnacleboy: The Ride * Mrs. Puff's Boating School * Jellyfish Flyers Fairy World * The Fairly OddParents: Wanda and Cosmo's MagiCoaster Royal Woods * Fabric of Creation New York Nicktoons Fields Springfield * Bart Simpson's Skatepark Spin - A Gerstlauer spinning roller coaster That Has The Same Layout To Pandemonium At Six Flags Parks. Height restriction: 42” Map Info: TBA (2010) * Itchy and Scratchy The Ride ! - A MACK Rides Wild Mouse Coaster (2010) * The Twisted Treehouse Of Horror - A Skyline Attractions Skywarp. Opening: Fall 2018, the same time of the 30th annual Treehouse of Horror * Disco Stu’s Disco Coaster! - A MACK Rides Launched Indoor/Outdoor Roller Coaster Map info: TBA. . Height restriction: 47” (HHN VERSION:Disco Stu’s Horror Coaster!) Trivia: This ride has 48 songs (16 separate songs for each version). (2010) * Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl - A flying saucer themed ride Map info: TBA. Theme: Kang and Kodos from The Simpsons. (2010) * The Simpsons Ride - An Intiman 3D IMAX Dome simulator ride based on The Simpsons. Map Info: Ride along with The Simpsons as they visit Krustyland, the theme park created by famed TV personality Krusty the Clown. Is somebody out to sabotage the park? You'll find out as you join Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie and enter through the carnival-like midway. Height restriction: 40” (2010) * Chaos Street ("The America of 1895 at Today's Prices!") (2010) * Mt. Krustmore (2010) * Itchy and Scratchy’s Bloody Log Flume (2010) * Krusty's One-Plate-Maximum Buffet (2010) * The Murder is Limitless (2010) * Poochie's Half-Pipe ("Warning: Pipe may be less than one-half") (2010) * Krusty's Giant Wheel ("Not affiliated with "Ferris Wheel" brand amusement wheels") (2010) * Scratchy's Cat-anooga Spew-Spew * Sleeping Itchy's Castle * Flea-Dip Dipper-Flipper ("Voted Krusty's Worse Ride!") * Krusty's Spit 'n' Watch Aerial Gondolas * Krusty's Wet-and-Smokey Stunt Show * Captain Dinosaur's Pirate Rip-off * Happy Little Elves in Panda-Land * The Tilt 'N' Spew * The Change-Loser * Krusty's Dine-in-the-Sky Food Needle ("No elevator") * Krusty's L.A. Traffic Jam * The Dragon Boat Ride * Castle-Resembling Stadium * Gazebo’s Adventure * It's a Long, Long Line! * Krusty's Haunted Condo ("Visit our 999 Unhappy Teen Employees!") * The Tooth Chipper (Slated for Demolition) * Krusty's Deathbowl Jalopy Rush ("Race your friends to Krusty-infornia!") * Krusty's Futuristic Rootin' Tootin' BBQ Review 3000! * Sideshow Mel’s Thrilltacular Dive Coaster * Krusty’s Upsy-Downsy Spins-Aroundsy Teen-Operated Thrillride * Duff Pavilion ("Where fake ID's get you beer.") * Sea Captain's Quesy-Time Lagoon Ride * Sideshow Bob’s Knife Flyers * The Krusty Karousel * Death Drop * Moe's Tunnel of Shame and Rejection * Radioactive Man: Atom Blast * The Screamatorium of Dr. Frightmarestine * The Simpsons: Escape from The Dome * Madam Manjula's Future Looker-After * Get Probed by Kang and Kodos! Blue Sky Land * Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall (2006) * Rio: A Bird's Journey (2016) * '''Snoopy's Grand Adventure - A ride which is a mix of a motion simulator, launched roller coaster, and dark ride. (1999) * Charlie Brown's Kite Flyers (1999) * Lucy's Crabby Taxi (1999) * Linus' Blanket Flight (1999) * Sally Brown's Love Stuff (1999) * Peppermint Patty Jungle Coaster (1999) * Marcie's House * Schroeder's Music of Magic * Frieda's Naturally Inverted Coaster * Violet and Patty's Gantry Carts * Franklin's Scavenger Hunt * Shermy's Adventure * Pigpen Roadsters * The Little Red-Haired Girl's Summer Camp * Woodstock Flyers The DreamWorks Experience * Shrek's 4-D Adventure (2003) * Enchanted Airways (2006) * Puss in Boots' Giant Journey (2012) * Shrek's Merry Fairy Tale Journey (2013) * Madagascar: A Crate Adventure (2010) * Madagascar Mad Pursuit (2013) * All Hail Exiled Julien: The Ride (2018) * Pandamonium: Po's Kung Fu Adventure (2016) * How to Train Your Dragon: The Ride (it uses the same ride system as Harry Potter and The Forbidden Journey) (2017) * Home: The Ride (2016) * Oh's Intergalactic Dance Party (2016) * Trolls Live! (2017) * Captain Underpants Flight (2018) * Go, George Beard! (2018) Captain Lockjaw's Buried Treasures Princess Amelie's Fairy Tale Chief Beef's Meaty Challenge Dex-R's Science Shenanigans Festive King Coaster's Crackers King Coaster's Royal Decree Miss Elly's Round Up Pixel Studios Beginner's World * Train of Thought * IT: The Escape * Sleepy Hollow Movie Coaster * Back to the Future: Race Through Time * Fast & Furious 7 Movie Coaster * Wicker Man Movie Coaster * Poltergeist Movie Coaster Builder's World * Ghostbusters Movie Coaster * Final Destination 3 Movie Coaster * Fast & Furious: Industrial Armageddon * Minas Tirith: A Lord of the Rings Movie Coaster * Kong: Skull Island Movie Coaster * Mad Max: Thunder Dome * Harry Potter: Disaster of Hogwarts * Saw: Return of the Jigsaw * The Goonies Movie Coaster * SpongeBob Movie Coaster * The Mummy Movie Coaster * Inception Movie Coaster * San Andreas Movie Coaster * Firefly: A Serenity Movie Coaster Advanced World * Terminator: Assault on Cyberdyne * The Matrix Movie Coaster * Pride: A Lion King Movie Coaster * Avatar: Flight of the Banshee * National Treasure Movie Coaster * Clash of the Titans Movie Coaster * The Dark Knight Returns Movie Coaster * Grease Movie Coaster * Mordor: Another Lord of the Rings Movie Coaster * The Seven Dwarves Diamond Mine Adventure * Wonder Woman Movie Coaster * Top Gun Movie Coaster * Avatar: Toruk the Last Shadow * Yellow Submarine Movie Coaster * Wreck-It Ralph Movie Coaster * Alien Movie Coaster * Pirates of the Caribbean Movie Coaster Expert World * Finding Nemo Movie Coaster * Terminator Movie Coaster * Harry Potter Movie Coaster * Gremlins Movie Coaster * V for Vendetta Movie Coaster * Tarzan Movie Coaster Storyteller's World * Dimension Hopper * Humpty Dumpty: The Ride * Krampus: The Ride * The Quest * Stranger Things: The Ride * The Battery Tester * The Witch * X Sector * Alpine Mine: Legend of the Beast * Billy's Tale * Chief Beef's Mission * Dragon Quest * Hex: Legend of the Towers * Inferno Beast * Jonathan's Tale * Mount Fury * Mountain Rescue * No Man's Zone * Once Upon a Time... * The Book of the Dead * The Incredible Hulk * Three Little Penguins * Asylum * Kingdom of Sewers * Little One * Red Riding Hood * Search the Miner * The Gingerbread Massacre * The Magician's Secret * The Minions Origin * Lost Dark Ride * A Smurfs Adventure * Bicycle * The Legend of Cursed Pirates * The Wish Super Nintendo World * Princess Peach's Castle * Star Fox: The Ride * Splatoon: Back to... Riding? * Kirby Round Ride * Wet play area * Hyrule Castle Attraction * Super Mario Oddesey: The 4D Experience * Donkey Minecart Coaster * Jungle play area The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * Dragon Challenge (2012) * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey (2012) * Flight of the Hippogriff (2012) * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts (2012) * Journey of the Forbbiden Forest (2016) * Mythicarousel (2012) * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Newt's Adventure (2019) * Harry Potter and the Cursed Child (2018) Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks